vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Rodin
|-|Rodin= |-|Father Rodin= |-|Rodin, the Infinite One= Summary Rodin is a weapons dealer, a bartender, and the proprietor of the Gates of Hell. He is a renowned demon weaponsmith and is responsible for creating Bayonetta's sets of pistols, Scarborough Fair and Love Is Blue. He is a fallen angel and tells Bayonetta that he will trade her items from his shop for halos that she collects from the Angels she kills, claiming they are worth a fortune 'downstairs'. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 6-A, likely higher | 5-A | At least 5-A Name: Rodin, Father Rodin, The Infinite One Origin: Bayonetta Gender: Male Age: Over 500 years old Classification: Fallen Angel, Demon, Weaponsmith Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Strength, Speed, Durability, Agility, Endurance, and Stamina, Highly skilled in hand-to-hand combat, Immortality (Type 1), Enhanced Senses, Telekinesis, Portal Creation, Teleportation via portals, Magic, Forcefield generation, Fire Manipulation, Flight, Shapeshifting, Can fire lasers from his eyes, Can remove demons' souls and trap them in weapons, Immunity to time manipulation Attack Potency: At least Continent level+, likely higher (Casually stopped a Wicked Weave punch from an enraged Bayonetta with one hand, Can kill Infernal Demons with his bare hands, Was going to Take on Alraune himself had Bayonetta not defeated her) | Large Planet level+ (As the "Infinite One", he is the second most powerful Angel in Paradiso, only below Jubileus) | At least Large Planet level+ (Stated in Lemegeton's Guidebook to be the most powerful and dangerous demon in Inferno, rivaling Queen Sheba in power) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Can keep up with Bayonetta) Lifting Strength: At least Class M+ Striking Strength: Class YJ+ (Can easily kill Infernal Demons with his bare hands) | Class XMJ | At least Class XMJ Durability: At least Continent level+, likely higher (Casually stopped a Wicked Weave punch from an enraged Bayonetta with one hand, Can take hits from Infernal Demons, Was going to take on Alraune) | Large Planet level+ (Comparable to Jubileus) | At least Large Planet level+ Stamina: Very High Range: Standard melee range, Dozens of meters with lasers Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Extremely High Weaknesses: None Notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: Father Rodin: Rodin's former and true form, an incredibly powerful angel once charged with governing a portion of Paradiso. Immortal, he has seen the passing of countless generations in Paradiso, surviving them all, and earning the awe-inspiring title of Infinite One. It is said he turned his back on the heavens and fought an insurgency against Paradiso. Upon ultimately losing the battle, he was exiled to Inferno. However, there are others that say the rulers of Paradiso feared his power and ensnared him in a trap that led to his exile. During his time in paradise, the angel Rodin was charged with the task of creation, responding to Divine Will with various masterpieces. Rodin, the Infinite One: Rodin's demonic form when he was cast from Paradiso. An immortal man feared as the most dangerous demon in the entire barren wasteland of Inferno. Freely travelling between the human world and Inferno, it is nearly impossible to guess his location at any given time. His sudden visits to Inferno are said to be for hunting its savage, ruthless demons and taking their souls. Though his principle purpose is for collecting the souls of Inferno's denizens is to use them in making his weapons, he himself is never seen sporting anything but other than his bare fists: true testament to their unbridled power. Keys: Base | Father Rodin | Rodin, the Infinite One Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Bayonetta Category:Demons Category:Angels Category:Brawlers Category:Immortals Category:Telekinesis Category:Teleportation Category:Magic Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Fire Users Category:Flight Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Energy Users Category:Soul Users Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 5